So What if I like a little Kink in my life?
by omgican'tremembermyusername
Summary: Two sexy nin overhear a conversation Sakura and Ino are having at a bar, and decide to make Sakura an offer she can't refuse. there is one hot and heavy lemon in part two we're talking MA k so if you arent 18 dont read it cause i had some serious fun when it came to language and themes other than that enjoy Pairing is Dei/Saku/Ita
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I've already told you I enjoy smut so anyway I had this fucking crazy idea that I would do a Dei/Sak/Ita fic, and I was like I don't want it to be completely a.u. so I came up with this little idea. So here is the background during the War there is experimenting going on to create clone replicas of Itachi and Deidara, you following me, well the general idea is when they used the DNA from Itachi and Deidara they inadvertently resurrected the two of them, but they can't control the real things. So we all know that Itachi was like a double agent for Konoha, and being a good guy that he is he returns home dragging Deidara along with him. Well, they have to make a blood oath swearing allegiance to the Leaf, so now they are on the good guy's team. Basically if they break the pact they will die again without any hope of being resurrected… so on that note I give you this little diddy muhaha I know genius right

**^^^ DON'T SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AND ASK ME HOW ITACHI AND DIEDARA ARE A PART OF THE LEAF OK DON'T BE LAZY THE NOTE IS THERE FOR A REASON^^^**

**So What if I like a little Kink in my Life?**

**Part One: Of Bodies, Hair, and Kink**

( Sakura's PoV)

I swirled the liquor around in my shot glass and let out a dejected sigh, placing my chin in the palm of my hand. "Why so down Sak," Ino asked running a hand through her pale blonde locks, and giving me an it can't be that bad wink. "Shut it Pig," I growled taking the shot as I stared at her enormous engagement ring. "It can't be that bad, Forehead, don't sulk because your team has settled down and you haven't," she said in that bossy tone of hers.

It was easy for her to say I mean she was engaged to fucking Sai of all people, Sai was settling down. "Bar Keep, who the hell do you have to fuck around here to get another shot," I yelled above the noise in the bar. "Come on Sak it's not that bad there are plenty of eligible Shinobi in the village," she said winking at me. "Like who," I growled.

"There are Kakashi and Genma," she said as she sipped her cocktail. "Those two I'm convinced will be man whores for the rest of their lives," I said laying my head on my arm at the bar. "Ok, well how about Gaara he is one hot piece of ass," she said trying to make me feel better. "A hot piece of ass who is fucking his student," I pointed out. "Really," she asked with glee before changing the subject. "What about Rock Lee," she asked. "For the love of Kami Pig, besides I'm pretty sure there is something going on between him, Neji, and TenTen," I said before shivering at the thought.

"I mean what is everyone's damn problem Pig, is it my hair, I mean I know it's pink, but damn I'm convinced it's my hair," I said toying with the limp ends of my hair. "It's not your hair Sak, if anything it makes you look more exotic," she pointed out, and I burst out laughing. "Oh my Kami, you don't think it's my body do you," I yelled grabbing my boobs to check in my drunken stupor. "Most definitely not, you have a nice body," she commented. "You don't think it's the sex do you? So what if I like a little kink in my life, that isn't so bad is it Pig," I said in what was meant to be a whisper but came out rather loudly because let's face it I was most definitely wasted at this point.

" Look Forehead there is nothing wrong with kink my dear, but I have got to pee so why don't you dance or something while I go take care of business," she said poking me in my forehead. "No Pig, don't leave me in this state of confusion," I whined. " Look Forehead take your confused ass and go dance while I go pee, ok, cause I got to go bad," she pointed out removing herself from the bar stool. Dance I thought to myself, dancing doesn't seem like a bad idea, that's what crossed my mind as I stumbled on the dance floor unaware of the two pairs of eyes locked on to me as I moved.

I moved in time with the beat of the music, losing myself with in the sound. I ran my hands along my body, enjoying myself. It wasn't long until I felt the hard muscular chest of a Shinobi behind me, but I really didn't pay it much attention just enjoyed the feel of someone so near me. Blue eyes clashed with my emerald ones, and I felt the man behind me breathe against my ear, "We happen to like that pink hair of yours very much," his tenor voice rang in my ears like a melody.

The blonde haired Shinobi took my arms, and placed them around his neck, and the three of us moved in unison together. "And as far as that body of yours goes, you have one killer rack, and a nice ass, yeah," the smooth voice said as I leaned my head against the man behind me. Was it me or was it getting hard to breathe in this bar, I thought to myself as once again a hot breath from behind me ghosted across my ear, " As far as Kink goes," he breathed only to be answered by the man in front of me, " we happen to fucking love it, yeah."

Even being drunk as hell there is no mistaking the sound of Uchiha Itachi or Deidara of Iwa's voice, and it seemed the two of them were making me an offer that no woman in her right mind would refuse. I mean with the Sharingan, and those mouths that Deidara possessed a woman could die and go to heaven from pleasure I was pretty sure about that. Sorry Pig, I thought to myself as we made our way from the bar and towards my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So here comes a lemon and I do mean one very serious and kinky lemon full of chakra ropes, hair pulling, and teasing. K, so if you are under 18 you might need to leave because this is gonna be one hot heavy lemon and you have been warned see what happens when I get bored for all the others lmao im so perverted at times oh well. I just want you to know I'm typing this out for yall while fighting a two year old I heart you ( oh you know what this is probably what you would consider porn without a purpose lol it's getting kinda graphic as I am typing seriously get the hell outta here if you are under 18 cause I'm on a role. )

**So What if I like a little Kink in my Life? **

**Part two: Of Mouths, Chakra Ropes, and Sharingan**

**( it is still Sakura) **

Now when one is dealing with two very aggressive men it can be a little challenging, because each of the men wants to make you moan the loudest. Point in case I can't tell you which one of us opened the door to my apartment, I think it was Itachi when Deidara had me pinned against the door kissing me to the point to where I was out of breath. I can briefly remember hitting the cool wood floor of my apartment, but I wasn't down there for long.

Somehow we managed to maneuver from the front of my apartment to the back to where my bedroom was. "You know Sasori Danna taught me a few tricks with his Chakra Strings, yeah," he told Itachi as the blue Chakra Strings began to form. "Did he now," Itachi breathed against the side of my neck as he placed butterfly kisses along the column of my throat.

While I was distracted by Itachi's mouth I felt the Chakra Strings weave around my arms and legs and much to my disappointment I was lifted off the ground with my arms and legs spread. "Don't worry blossom, yeah you're going to enjoy this," Deidara commented before slowly making his way to Itachi. I had to watch them undress each other, and I got a thrill I'm not going to lie.

I watched as itachi's hands unbuttoned each of the buttons painstakingly slow on Deidara's dress shirt, and I watched his hands slowly push the shirt off of his shoulders. Damn, I swore to myself wanting and needing someone to touch me like that. Soon they were both completely nude, and let's just say that they were blessed in many, many ways.

"Get on your knees," Itachi commanded in a low and Husky voice, and I watched the blonde Nin submit to the man in front of him. "Suck it," Itachi demanded. "Suck what Tachi," Deidara asked playing dumb. "Suck this," Itachi said grabbing Deidara by the hair, and forcing his penis in his mouth. I felt myself getting wet as I watched Itachi dominate Deidara. Itachi was fucking sexy no denying that, and it really looked like Deidara knew what he was doing.

"That's it dog suck my motherfucking dick," Itachi growled thrusting in and out of Deidara's mouth. "Stop," he said pushing Deidara away from him. "You liked that didn't you, you little bastard," he growled pulling Deidara up by his long locks. "I bet you want to lick her pussy, don't you dog," he hissed in Deidara's ear.

"You want to lick it don't you, you want to lick her pussy until she begs you to make her cum," he asked. "Yes Tachi," Deidara whimpered. "What," Itachi yelled backhanding Deidara across the face. "Yes Itachi Sama," Deidara cried as Itachi pulled him up by his long golden locks, and with that Itachi dragged Deidara to where I was suspended in the air.

I felt Itachi's cool hand on my thigh, and then I heard a distinct ripping sound. "Dog," Itachi commanded. "Yes Itachi Sama," Deidara answered not daring to meet Itachi's eye. "Lick this bitch's pussy," he said shoving Deidara's face against my soaking wet clit. I cried out as the rough buds of Deidara's tongue stroked my folds, and I nearly screamed when he thrust his tongue inside of me. "That's it dog, fuck her pussy with your tongue," Itachi yelled. I peeked through my eyelashes and noticed that Itachi's Sharingan was activate, Kami Sama he was burning the image of Deidara eating me out in his memory.

My legs were thrown of Deidara's shoulders, and I could feel the mouths on his palm open, out and their teeth were tearing at my shirt and bra. The cool air hit my breast when Itachi ripped my shirt open, and my nipples soon became erect. I felt the hot and rough buds of Deidara's tongues licking my nipples, teasing me, and I began screaming curses, begging and pleading for release. Then I felt Deidara bit down on my clit at the same time as the mouths on his palms bit down on my nipples, and I came screaming as I saw nothing but white splotches of light.

I was panting unable to catch my breath, when the chakra strings lowered me closer to the floor, but they did not release me. "Dog," Itachi commanded, and Deidara locked eyes with him, "Yes Itachi Sama." "I want you to fuck this bitch's pussy. I want you to pound her so fucking hard she forgets her name," Itachi growled.

"Yes Itachi Sama," Deidara said positioning himself behind me and thrusting in me as hard as he could muster, I screamed out in pleasure only to have Itachi shove his throbbing cock in my mouth. "You like that don't you bitch, me fucking you mouth, while that bastard fucks you hot wet pussy," he growled thrusting harder and harder into my mouth. "Fuck she is so turned on," I heard Deidara say from behind me. "Suck it, I want you to suck it until I cum all over your fucking face," Itachi growled. "Fuck, I can't hold on much longer," groaned Deidara from behind me.

"You listen to me bitch, you're going to fucking come when I tell you to you understand," he yelled tightening his hold on my hair. "I can't," moaned Deidara. "Fuck," I heard Itachi groan. "Cum you little cock loving whore, you better cum right the fuck now," Itachi yelled. I felt hot semen let lose in my mouth at the same time that my pussy clamped down on Deidara's dick, and I heard him curse and could feel him filling me up, but all I could do was lay there and try and breathe. I was right they pretty much killed me from pleasure my whole body was shaking and my breathing was too erratic to move.

"Blossom you alright," I heard Deidara's concerned voice. "Perhaps we were too rough commented Itachi as he lifted my head to rest against his chest. " What do think yeah, you were playing rougher this time, un," I heard the blonde. " That was….was.. damn," I found myself saying between pants. I heard Deidara's laugh echo throughout my apartment, and I felt Itachi lift me off of the ground.

I yawned lightly when I felt my back hit the mattress of my bed, "You're staying right," I asked. "Depends," Itachi said softly. "On what," I asked opening my sleepy eyes. "On you, yeah," Deidara mumbled. "Well, I'm not a Wham Bam Thank You Mam, kinda girl I said patting my bed. It was nice to have their warm bodies lying next to mine, and I thought to myself a girl could get use to this. Hot Men, Amazing Sex, and Cuddling, yeah I wonder if there was any way that I could keep them both.

**a/n: **if your face is like :o then I did my job right lmao… I was so so bored and I've been wanting to write this combo for so long so r and r I heart you all even those of you who will read this and not r and r


End file.
